A Very Binding Game
by CoolGuy28
Summary: Sirius and Remus play a strange game of Truth or Dare, with some interesting consequences. R&R please! Chapter 13 is up! Rated M. SiriusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.**

**Rated M for later chapters, Sirius/Remus. Don't like it, don't read it!! Please review!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"C'mon Moony!!" Sirius called out as the four Marauders tromped through the snow on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Remus had lagged behind even more than usual today, trying furiously to remember all the details of how to approach a unicorn without being gored for their exam today. He was usually prepared, but last night he had been too busy with Slughorn's Potions essay to study.

Sirius jogged back towards Remus. "C'mon mate. It's only a test after all. It's not the end of the world!!"

Remus contemplated him wryly. "Maybe not to you, but to me this is one more chance to prove to Dumbledore that he wasn't wrong in letting me come to Hogwarts."

"Oh, you're still going on about that? Moony, how thick can you be? Dumbledore obviously made the right choice, and you don't need to prove it to him!!" That was James. He had come back to see what Remus and Sirius were talking about.

_Maybe you think he made the right choice, but I'm not so sure, _thought Remus. He had been second guessing himself ever since his friends had decided to help him with his little 'furry little problem' as they always called it. Ever since the three of them had become Animagi just to help him he had started worrying. Was he betraying Dumbledore's trust? Was he 'overstaying his welcome' as Muggles put it?

"Ah, and here we are!! Cheer up Moony, you'll do fine!! Better than the rest of us anyway." Sirius chuckled and the four Marauders sat down at a vacant table. Remus shivered. He had no idea why Professor Kettleburn had decided to hold the class outdoors in the middle of winter, but there you have it. Rumours were that the man was slightly insane from his long years of dealing with magical creatures, though he looked to Remus as if he would last at least another decade before retiring.

"Good morning class," the professor croaked. "As some of you recall, we do have an exam today. It is a practical exam, though you should know that already. It is my hope that at least some of you studied, and I do hope to see at least one person left alive by the end of this class."

That would have scared the incoming third year, but Remus had had Professor Kettleburn for a full year before now, and he was used to the professor's gloomy remarks. Nobody had ever really died in this class, however Remus considered it possible, though not probable. He always took careful care among magical creatures since, due to lack of research, there were very few reports on what effect werewolves might have on assorted animals. So far only one animal had reacted to him, and that was a unicorn. The very animal he was going to be dealing with today.

"Don't look so down Remus," whispered James. "It'll be fine, don't worry." To Sirius he said, "he's like this every exam, honestly. It's like final exams all over again every single week for him."

Sirius smirked and batted James over the head. "Don't be mean Prongs. He can't help himself. Look at him study!!"

Indeed, Remus was reviewing tips in his head. _Approach head-on… Whisper calmingly… Stop every three steps… _And the list went on and on. Far too much to remember for either James or Sirius, who simply played it by ear and went with their gut instinct. Even Peter, who tried so hard to study, couldn't handle the notes Professor Kettleburn gave them. It was almost as bad as Potions.

"Remus Lupin!!" Remus jumped as he heard his name being called. He approached the unicorn carefully, reviewing the notes in his head. He hoped it would go okay…

* * *

**All right, that was the first chapter. It was just the set up chapter, don't worry. And this story does have a plot, so it's not one of those mindless get-to-the-hot-scenes stories. I'll try to update often. Read and Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter sets up the scene for the next one, and for the rest of the story. I can't tell you any more though, so I guess you'll just have to read it!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Cheer _up _Remus. It went _fine. _You only had that one little slip up when the unicorn tried to kick you. You did better than me. At least your unicorn didn't try to _eat _you!!"

Remus cracked a smile. Sirius always tried to cheer him up, and surprisingly, it usually worked. Not that Remus was a gloomy person by nature, but he was under a lot of stress from his studies, not to mention his monthly problem.

Unexpectedly, the exam had gone better than planned, considering unicorns somehow knew he was different from normal wizards. Somehow this unicorn trusted him—at least more than his last unicorn had.

"Remus, snap out of it!!" That was James. Remus looked around to see his three friends waiting for him at the dungeon door. "Oh. Right. Potions." He had forgotten that they had early potions today. The four Marauders hurried down the dungeon steps, nearly smashing into Lily Evans on their way down.

"_Honestly, _will you four never grow up? And wipe that grin off your face," she said to James, who had been staring at her with a boyish grin. Lily turned and walked into the Potions classroom with the rest of her friends.

Remus sighed and followed them in, James, Sirius, and Peter trailing behind him. Professor Slughorn was up at the front of the classroom, stirring some blue, bubbling liquid inside an enormous cauldron.

"Now now, settle down everyone," he called as the rest of the class drifted to their seats. "Now, can anyone tell me, judging from the colour and smell, what potion this might be?"

Only two people raised their hands. Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Professor Slughorn chuckled and looked at Snape. "Yes Severus?"

"_Snivellus,_" whispered Sirius.

If Snape had noticed he pretended not to and spoke directly to the professor.

"Judging from the colour and aroma, it's either a Love Potion, a Binding Potion, or a Swelling Solution."

Slughorn nodded happily, but turned as Lily kept her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"Professor, it's a Binding Potion. If you watch the size of the bubbles and the way they pop you can tell that it is definitely not a Swelling Solution or a Love Potion."

Slughorn laughed jovially. "Excellent Miss Evans!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!"

Snape looked utterly put out at having the head of Slytherin house give points to a Gryffindor, but he said nothing.

Slughorn looked around the classroom. "Now, I want everyone to come and take a flask of the Binding Potion and go back to your seats. Today I'm going to teach you how to separate a potion into the ingredients it's made out of."

As James past Lily Remus heard him whisper, "Nice job Evans. Didn't know you had that kind of smarts up there in that pretty little head of yours." He was too far away to make out her answer, but he was fairly sure it went along the lines of "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

* * *

**Well? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up!! Read and Review!! This is where the actual story really starts.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Remus sighed as he flopped onto his bed. It had been a long, hard day and he was ready to relax. He listened as James left and Peter quietly left the dormitory for their usual nighttime stroll down to the kitchens. He had barely closed his eyes when he heard Sirius mumble, "Bugger."

He poked his head out from his bed hangings. "Padfoot? You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just spilled this Binding Potion all over this board game."

Remus climbed out of bed. "Binding Potion? Sirius? You _took _a flask of that from Potions class?"

Sirius shrugged innocently. "Hey, it's not like this thing's dangerous. And besides, I just spilled it over this game I found here…"

Remus peered at the game more closely. Many of the words were smudged, but he could still make out some of them. "….. or Dare. Must be Truth or Dare." There were a lot of words on the side he couldn't read, but he figured those were advertisements to sell the game. "Sirius, where did you find this?"

Sirius pointed to an empty space of floor near his bed. "In there."

"In _where?_"

"In here." Sirius put the game down and walked over to the space of floor he had been pointing at. He bent down and pulled up a tile. Remus peered into the space that had been left there and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Padfoot… what's all this?"

Sirius grinned. "This is where I keep all my fun stuff. You know, like potions and whatnot. All the stuff I nick from class."

Remus frowned playfully. "Padfoot, you know you shouldn't be doing that. You never know what might happen when you mess around with stuff like this." But he didn't mean it. Sirius was one of the smartest boys in the school, and no matter what it looked like, he paid attention in class. At least, he paid attention until he found out if the potion was deadly or not. Then the rest of the lesson was pretty much free time for him.

"So… you hid a truth or dare game in there?"

Sirius frowned. "No, it was there before. It was the only thing too, but I forgot about it since I never used it. I found it my third day at Hogwarts, and I just havn't looked at it since."

"Then why get it out now?"

"It was taking up too much space. I was going to get rid of it to make room for the next batch of potions that I'm going to nick."

"I gotcha."

"Well…" Sirius frowned. "Why not play?"

"What?"

"It's out and I don't need the room anymore, so why not start a game? I haven't got anything better to do tonight, do you?"

"Nope." It was true. Tonight Remus had just planned on catching up on lost sleep. No studying involved.

"You wanna wait for James and Peter?"

"Nah, they can join in once they get back. Let's get it out."

The two boys pulled the game out from its box and set it on the floor between them. Only a little of the potion had leaked through the box onto the game inside, so Remus figured the magic that kept the game working was probably still intact.

"Just make sure not to touch that. You don't want to get fused to the game."

"Right."

"All right." Sirius examined the game. "I think we have to do this first…" he put his hand on the semi-sphere protruding from the top of the game. It shined for a few moments, then the light subsided. "Your turn."

Remus put his hand on the half orb and watched the light. The Binding Potion had leaked onto the side of the game, nowhere near the orb, so he was okay there.

"All right. Now what?"

Sirius looked at Remus and smirked. "Well I think we have to ask a question."

"What?"

Sirius grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Okay, R&R people!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here come the questions.**

* * *

Sirius grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

Remus thought fast. He didn't want to go leaping around the commonroom, or whatever weird dare Sirius was sure to come up with, but he didn't want to answer any personal questions either. But then again, there weren't that many personal questions his friends didn't already know.

"Truth."

Sirius opened his mouth, but at that moment the game gave kind of a whirring noise, and on the orb a question appeared. Sirius bent in and read it.

"What is your deepest wish?"

Remus smiled. "Duh, to not have to deal with my little moon problem." This was one of the only times he had been able to talk about his problem without feeling ashamed. He liked it.

"Okay Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Remus looked at the orb, sure it would come up with a question. And of course, it did. He bent in to read it out loud.

"Which person do you most trust?"

Remus looked up to see Sirius looking at him with a funny expression on his face. "You."

"What?" Remus couldn't believe his ears.

"You. I mean, obviously not my family, _look at them_. And James is too… unpredictable, I guess. And Peter… well… Peter doesn't exactly inspire confidence. Out of everyone, I'd have to say you."

Remus blinked. "Me? Wow. Um… Thanks." That was all he could think to say. Luckily he was saved from having to talk more as the game orb glowed blue for a moment then faded. Remus felt a tingling sensation, no doubt due to his shock at being the person Sirius trusted the most.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well Remus… Truth or Dare?"

Remus shook his head. He was still amazed at the answer to the last question. "Truth."

"Okay, it says… whoa. It says 'when was your last wet dream?'"

Remus blushed and looked at the game. Indeed, it did say that. "I'm going to pass on that one." The game orb glowed white for a second, and Remus felt another tingling sensation, then it was gone.

"Erm… Truth or Dare Sirius?"

"I'm going to go with… Dare."

Remus peered at the orb. He read out the words that appeared on it. "Tonight… sleep… in… another… player's… pajamas." Remus looked up at Sirius. "Well that's a stupid dare."

Sirius grinned. "Stupid or not, I'm not wasting a pass on it."

"Wasting?"

"Well yeah, you don't expect them to be unlimited do you? There'd be no fun in that." He stood up. "I'll have to use your pajamas Remus, since you're the only one playing the game so far."

Remus gestured towards his chest and Sirius grabbed a pair of pajamas and tossed them on his bed for later.

"All right. Now… where were we?"

* * *

**You know the drill... Read and Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"All right. Now… where were we?" Sirius grinned. "You know the rules Moony. Truth or Dare?"

Remus sighed. "Truth." At least he could handle truths. For the most part.

"Okay then. Let's see what it is…" Sirius bent over the orb. He laughed. "You got out of this one pretty easy Moony. What's your preference?"

"Preference?"

"Like, guys or girls I think."

"Oh." Remus grinned. He had gotten an easy one. "I'm straight, duh. Girls."

Sirius smirked again and spoke before Remus could ask him. "Dare!!"

Remus smiled. "It says you're supposed to… oh." He stopped reading. Sirius bent in, intrigued.

"What does it say?" He read it. "I'm supposed to… lean out the window and shout 'I'm as gay as the moon is full?' Well…" he looked out the window. The moon wasn't full, but still... "Nah. I think I'll pass on that one."

"Good choice. I pick Truth."

"Again? C'mon Remus, show some of that Gryffindor bravery." Sirius watched the black orb. "You have to tell the next guy you see that you're gay and in love with him." Sirius looked up and laughed. "Moony, that's worse than mine!!"

Remus' jaw dropped. "No WAY!!" He looked at the orb. It did say that. He closed his mouth and looked at Sirius. A grin began to form on his lips. "Well… you ARE the next guy I've seen… And you know that this is a game. So… Sirius Black, I'm gay and I'm in love with you." Then Remus burst out laughing, Sirius with him.

"Wow, good one. I'm surprised you can do that and get away with it. Hey… I wonder if we should stop and let James and Peter play this with us?"

The orb shook violently and it grew cold, forming ice crystals on its surface. Sirius and Remus gaped at it. At long last, Remus spoke.

"Well… I guess that's a no then. So…" he looked at Sirius. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Fine, your neck be on it. You need to… That's strange… It says you have to perform this charm on yourself for the entirety of tomorrow. I wonder what it does?"

"What's the incantation?"

"Tumescens Phallus."

"Okay. Well… should I do it now to see what happens?"

"Sure, go ahead. Might as well see what you're in for."

Just then the two boys heard footsteps coming up to the dorm.

"Quick!! Hide it!!" Remus whispered. Sirius shoved the game under his bed and the two boys flung themselves onto their beds just as James and Peter walked in.

"Well… I've got to go get ready then." Sirius stood up slowly and walked out of the room, picking up Remus' pyjamas on the way out. James looked at Remus with a funny expression on his face.

"Erm, Moony… Did Sirius just take your pyjamas?"

Remus shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe." He was a terrible liar, and the less he said, the better.

"Hmm. Well that's… odd." James settled into his own bed, looking thoughtful. Remus looked at him rather apprehensively. He had seen that look before. It was what James looked like when he was thinking hard, and he was one of the smartest boys in the school. He would figure it out, Remus had no doubt of that. And why not? Let him find out. Then he could join the game. It was just a harmless wizarding game after all…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!! They really inspired me to write this next chapter and get it up!! This is where we start to see the implications of the Dare. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Remus. Remus. _Remus. _Get up."

Remus yawned and opened his eyes to see Sirius looking down at him. "Finally. Now come on."

"What time is it?" Remus looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise.

"It's early enough that nobody else is awake. Now come _on."_

"Fine." Remus clambered out of bed and followed Sirius out of their dormitory and down a few flights of stairs. "Where are we going?"

"To the bathrooms."

"Er—what?"

"The bathrooms."

"But… why would you want me to go with you to the bathrooms?"

Sirius sighed. "Well remember that charm I was supposed to cast on myself for today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I wanted to do it early so I could figure out what it did, and alone so that if it makes noise it won't wake anybody up. And I figured you should come since you are the only other person playing the game."

"Oh. Right."

The two continued down another flight of stairs until they reached the bathrooms. They walked in and, after making sure they were the only ones in it, turned to each other.

Sirius spoke first. "So… what was that spell again?"

Remus tried to remember. "I think it was… Tum… Tumes… something like that."

"Wait… was it Tumescens something?"

"Yeah, that was it!! The last word was like Falles or something."

"Phallus?"

"I think that's right. So it's Tumescens Phallus."

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Here goes nothing." He pointed his wand at himself and closed his eyes. "Tumescens Phallus!!"

Remus waited anxiously to see what happened. After a few seconds with no exploding features or any maladies of any sort he spoke. "Er, Sirius? Did it work?"

"I'm not sure." Sirius seemed puzzled. "I'll try it again. Tumescens Phallus!!" Nothing happened. "Tumescens Phallus!!" Once again, nothing happened. "One more time. Tumescens Phallus!!"

Remus watched closely, but saw nothing at first. Then for some reason his gaze shifted down and he saw _something_ bulging at the front of Sirius' pyjama pants. "Er… Sirius? Are you… okay?"

"Okay? Why? What's wrong? Tumescens Phallus!! Tumescens Phallus!!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Sirius, stop it!! Stop saying that!!"

"Why? What's it doing?"

Remus dragged Sirius over in front of a mirror. Okay, now look at yourself and do the spell."

"Tumescens Phallus!!" Sirius' jaw dropped. "No… freaking… way. This is not… I didn't just…"

"I think you did." The bulge in Sirius' pants was now twitching and nearly doubled in size as when Remus had first noticed it.

"So wait… this spell is…"

"I think so."

"But we can't be sure, right?" Sirius looked alarmed.

Remus sighed. "Well, no. Since we weren't watching that um… _area_ from the beginning we can't be sure if the spell is what caused it. We'd have to start from the very beginning to see if the spell really did cause… _that._"

"Well…" Sirius looked thoughtful. He nonchalantly twirled his wand until it was pointing directly at Remus.

"Tumescens Phallus!!"

"What?? NO!!" Remus looked down. It was too late. He was already starting to bulge too.

"Well, I guess that answers that question. Now we know what this spell does." Sirius looked down and Remus followed his gaze, then quickly looked away. The bulge was still twitching and very noticeable.

"And how are you gonna hide that?"

"I have no clue. Any ideas?"

"Well I might have had some, but not since you cast that charm on me!!"

"Fine. Don't help me. Just let me go around Hogwarts like this forever and be made the laughingstock of the school. Just imagine. Walk, twitch, walk, twitch, walk, twitch. But I guess I'll deal with it."

Remus grinned against his will. "Fine. I'll guess I'll help you figure out how to hide it."

And the two of them quickly set to work on hiding Sirius' particular Dare results from the rest of the school.

* * *

**How WILL they do it? Actually, I have no clue. So if you have any ideas give them to me!! I'd really appreciate it!! R&R please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, but it's finally up!! Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

Remus sighed. He and Sirius had spent the last half hour attempting to think up ways of hiding Sirius' current problem from the rest of the school. The only problem was, every time they thought up a solution, they would come up with just as many reasons as to why it wouldn't work.

One of the first things they had tried was Spellotape. Remus had given Sirius some of it, and then listened as Sirius spent a few minutes in the bathroom attempting to tape _it_ down. Sirius had come out of the bathroom looking completely normal, but after thirty seconds the constant twitching ended up pulling the Spellotape away from Sirius' body, and they were back to square one.

Their next idea was the most obvious one, and Remus plugged his ears as Sirius tried it in the bathroom. He couldn't fully block the moans of pleasure issuing from behind the door, however. After five minutes of trying that Sirius had come out with, if possible, and even BIGGER bulge. Apparently the massive amounts of the spell he cast on himself meant he wasn't able to complete the process and 'release'.

To make matters worse, Remus' slight bulge from after Sirius had used the spell on him remained. Fortunately for him, it was not twitching and it was not nearly as obnoxious as Sirius' was, so he did not have nearly as much to worry about.

After another attempt at ridding himself of the malady, Sirius came out of the bathroom. His hair was messy from all of his attempts at concealing—or ridding himself of—his bulge. He sighed and flopped down next to Remus.

"It's no use mate. We're out of luck. We've tried everything, but none of it works."

Remus tried not to look at Sirius' twitching pants, but it was difficult because it was so _obvious_. He could only think of one thing to say.

"We're screwed."

"How right you are."

Remus thought as hard as he could. He didn't want Sirius to have to go through this humiliation. But it was no use. The best thing he could come up with was almost useless, but at least it was something…

"I guess you'll just have to hold your bag in front of you and run really quickly to your classes until you can sit down again."

Sirius slid to the floor until he was lying on his back. "I guess so. If that's all we've got, then I'll do it."

Remus looked away. The fact that Sirius was lying on his back made it his little problem all the more obvious. It was now forming a tent. Remus straightened as he heard footsteps above them.

"Sirius quick!! Someone's coming."

Sirius leapt to his feet and thundered up the stairs, Remus on his tail. If they ran fast enough perhaps whoever was up there wouldn't see the still twitching problem.

Sirius rushed into the dorm and grabbed his books and some Spellotape. When Remus looked at him questioningly Sirius made a shushing motion with his hands and looked pointedly at James and Peter, who, though still appearing to be asleep, could easily be listening.

Sirius held his bag in front of himself and yawned loudly. "Well, I guess I'd better be off to breakfast. You know how those…er….crowds get."

Remus chimed in. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll come with you then."

The two boys left the dorm room with their bags, Sirius holding his in front of him and Remus attempting to conceal his slight bulge by simply walking differently than usual. As the two boys headed out of the Gryffindor Commonroom and down to the Great Hall Remus spotted something.

"Sirius, look." He pointed and Sirius turned to see Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin thugs, bullying a small Hufflepuff girl. Sirius marched over to them and tapped each on the shoulder.

"What d'you think you're doing?"

The two gorillas looked at each other stupidly. They looked back at Sirius and saw that he was alone. Sirius seemed to notice that at the same time and looked frantically around for Remus, who was nowhere to be found. The two Slytherins grinned and cracked their knuckles. Sirius fumbled for his wand, revealing his tent-like protrusion in the process. Luckily, the two brutes took no notice and advanced on him.

From behind them came a shout. "Stupefy!! Stupefy!!" The two bullies fell to the ground, out cold, with Remus standing behind them. He wore a serious expression, but grinned the instant the two hit the ground.

Sirius wiped his brow. "Whew. For a minute there I thought I was done for. Lucky you were there."

"But you could have easily beaten them. You're much better at magic than they are."

Sirius grinned shamefully. "Yeah, but I was a little more concerned about keeping covered up than staying alive."

Remus nodded gravely. "Ah, of course. Well," he motioned at the two Slytherins on the floor, "what should we do with these two gorillas?"

Sirius looked at Remus, then at the two on the floor, then back at Remus. A truly evil grin lit his face. "I think you may have just landed on a solution."

Fifteen minutes later a panting Sirius came out of a closet holding two Crabbe-and-Goyle sized robes. He left the door open behind him and Remus peeked inside, only to see two massive gorillas lying on the floor. One grunted and flipped over in its sleep, but other than that they showed no sign of movement.

Sirius walked up next to Remus and waved the robes. "I figured that, in their new, more fitting, forms, they wouldn't be needing these."

Remus looked confused. "But what do we need them for?"

Sirius gestured at his tent. "For this."

Another fifteen minutes later the two boys emerged from a boy's bathroom, each wearing an oversized pair of robes. Sirius smirked. "This should work pretty well. Add that to the massive amounts of Spellotape, and that whole bag thing, and I think I'm pretty much covered."

Remus had to agree. He could only see a small bit of twitching now, and that was only if he looked directly at that particular area, which he hoped to not be doing any more anytime soon.

Since their escapade with the now animalized Crabbe and Goyle had taken a full half hour, breakfast was nearly over and the two boys headed straight to their first lesson—History of Magic.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update with this new chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well. I tried to use all the suggestions that were given to me, and I think I managed to. And guess where the two boys are headed next? Only the best class for mischief making EVER!! What will they do next? Hehehe… I wonder…. R&R people!! All the reviews really motivate me to write more. And if you have any particular Truths or Dares you want asked, tell me. You can email me at or you can just post it in your review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hurray!! Another chapter is up!! And this one's up pretty fast…

* * *

**

Remus set his head down on the desk as Professor Binns droned on and on. Normally he made an attempt at taking notes, but after all he had been through today he felt no urge to take pages and pages of boring notes. He knew he'd regret it later, but he didn't care about that right now. What he did care about was why Sirius was poking him in the side.

He raised his head slightly and looked inquiringly at Sirius. Sirius pointed gleefully towards James. Remus furrowed his brow. He had no clue what Sirius wanted. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand.

Remus still had no idea as to what Sirius was up to, so he just sat back and watched as Sirius twirled his wand until it was pointing directly at James. Remus heard Sirius mutter a spell under his breath, something that sounded uncannily like "Tums Fallis."

Remus raised his head sharply and looked sternly at Sirius, who was doing his best to repress his laughter as James blushed. Sirius looked at Remus and snickered. "It's just a bit of harmless pranking," he whispered to him. Remus resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to change anything and settled for just watching what Sirius was going to do.

"Tumuscens Phallus. Tumuscens Phallus." Sirius kept repeating this phrase over and over at James until he had passed the mark that even he had stopped at. And still he kept going. Meanwhile, James was busy trying to stop blushing and looking around suspiciously, making sure nobody was watching him.

_He has no idea what's going on,_ Remus realized. _He must just think it's a regular thing, with no magic involved._ Well he was wrong. He watched as James' hands disappeared underneath the table and James blushed even more. Remus watched as James' breath started to come in short, quick pants, and as he finally collapsed on the table, quivering. Finally Sirius stopped with the spell and began to simply watch as James attempted to cope.

He had apparently already tried the natural approach of relieving the tension, which of course had not worked. Now James looked fervently around the room, and his eyes met Sirius'. James looked deeply worried, and he was apparently trying to tell Sirius something. Eventually he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket, waved his wand over it, and passed it to Sirius. Remus watched as James enchanted another one and Remus caught it when James passed it to him. Remus read as words appeared on the paper as James wrote them on his. It was a three-way parchment.

Something really weird is happening. (James) 

**Really? What? (Sirius)**

_I don't know. It's like my… _

_**Your what? (Remus)**_

_My… you know… it's like, got a mind of it's own._

(Here Sirius was so overcome with suppressed laughter that Remus had to carry the conversation himself.)

**_I don't get it. How so?_**

_Like, it's all twitching and hard. It's freaking huge too._

**Whoa, really? That's weird.**

_I know. I can't figure it out._

**Well have you tried the obvious approach? You know…**

_Yeah, I have. It didn't work._

_**Well I don't know what's going on. I can't think of any reason why it's happening…**_

**Wait… Prongs, who are you sitting next to?**

_Wormtail… why?_

**No WAY!! James has a crush on Peter, James is crushing on Peter…**

_Do NOT!! Why would I have a crush on Peter, of all people??_

**Well… you're sitting next to him and you're all excited… it's pretty obvious…**

Remus grinned as he saw James whisper another spell and the parchment burned up silently. "You really shouldn't have said that…" he whispered to Sirius through his tears of laughter.

"Eh, it was worth it. And besides, now he's going to be all insecure for awhile and think that he really might be attracted to him… it's going to be quite fun, I think. Besides, he had it coming to him. Don't you remember when he cast that spell on me that allowed me to see all guys, and only guys, naked?"

"Yeah…" Remus blushed. Sirius hadn't told anybody about the spell until after the fact, and he was mortified to find out that he had been sitting next to Sirius _naked _all day. But apparently he had been seeing all guys naked that day, including Peter and James, so Remus wasn't alone in that thought.

"Yeah, it was bloody terrible. Seeing all those _guys _but not being able to see any _girls._ It was pure torture."

"I'll bet. You know, I think we should tell James about the game."

"Why?"

"Well, we used its spell against him. It's only fair. And besides, Truth or Dare is always fun with more people involved."

"But the game went all weird when we mentioned it that one time…"

"Eh, stuff the game. What can it do to us?"

* * *

**Oh, you naïve, naïve boys. What can the game do? So, so much. But I'm not sure it will. I don't know if I should include James in the game or not. If he is in the game that will involve him in all the Dares they have to do, as well as the Truths. Which means that some of the Sirius/Remus shippers might have to put up with some Sirius/James or Remus/James during the game… So what do you think? R&R, and tell me whether you think I should include James or not!! Once again, if you have any special Truths or Dares you want in the story, tell me and I'll try to work them in!!**


	9. Note 1

Okay, so I need all you guys to do something for me. I have written two versions of the next chapter, and I need you to choose which one you want me to put up. Either:

A: Weird, funny, and long

Or

B: Short, touching, and sweet

You get to pick, and whichever one gets the most votes will be the one I put up. Thanks, and you can vote by reviewing it. Just type the letter of the one you want, and a Truth or Dare you think the boys could use in their next game.

Thanks again!!


	10. Chapter 9A

Sorry it took me so long to put this up!! I took everyone's advice and put both versions up!! However, they have changed somewhat from their original versions, but I hope you enjoy them!! This is the weird version. R&R!! And remember, if you give me Dares, I will try to work them into the story!!

* * *

That night in the commonroom Sirius and James faced off in a match of wizard chess as Remus tried vainly to concentrate on the essay they had due in Potions the next morning. He watched James and Sirius disapprovingly, as neither had even attempted to begin their essay. The boys would be up all night trying to finish their essay before it was due.

Thinking about being up all night made Remus think of the Truth or Dare game he and Sirius had started. It was having interesting consequences at the expense of James, and Remus felt it was only fair to let him in on the game, to make up for his humiliation and confusion.

Remus caught Sirius' eye and tried to silently show him that he needed to mention the game to James. Sirius rolled his eyes and moved his piece. "Check."

James squinted at the board as Sirius grinned widely, his grin disappearing almost instantly as James made a move. "And that, Padfoot, is checkmate."

Sirius scowled. "I demand a rematch Prongs. I was… distracted." At the word distracted he glanced at Remus, who was still trying to get him to tell James about the game. Sirius sighed as the pieces set themselves up. He watched as James made his first move, then moved his Knight. He began to get immersed in the chess game and forgot all about telling James about the Truth or Dare game. That is, until he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He glanced up to see Remus looking at him exasperatedly. Sirius sighed. "Fine, fine," he muttered to himself.

"So… Prongs."

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"What d'you think of… games? In general?"

"Um… they're great. We're playing one right now, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are actually. And about that… there's another game that I think you'd be pretty interested in."

"Really?" James looked up from the chessboard. "What's that?"

"It's Tr-" Sirius stopped short. Remus looked at him confusedly, and Sirius leaped up from the chessboard and rushed up the dormitory stairs. Remus followed him, still immensely confused, James looking after them bewilderedly.

Remus was passing the bathrooms when he heard Sirius' voice coming from inside. "Remus? Is that you?"

Remus stopped, and nodded slowly, then realized that obviously Sirius couldn't see him nodding. "Yeah…"

"Good. Come in here. Now."

Remus walked in and saw that the last toilet stall was occupied, and he walked over to it. He knocked gingerly and Sirius opened it slowly. "D'you reckon we can both fit in here?"

"Um… I don't see why not. But why can't you just come out here?"

"You'll see in a minute. But hurry, get in here." Sirius' hand snaked out and pulled Remus into the cubicle, then shut the cheap door. Remus was squashed up against the wall to avoid bumping Sirius, and he was feeling quite annoyed.

"What _is_ it Sirius? What's so bad that you have to drag me into some cubicle with you?"

Sirius looked at Remus slowly, then slowly turned around. Remus was shocked to see, that jutting out of a hole in Sirius' pants, was a long, ropy tail. It was white, with a tuft of black fur on the end.

"Sirius… what is that?"

Sirius groaned. "It's a _tail, _Moony, a _tail_. But that's not the worst of it."

Remus hesitated before asking, "And what is the worst of it, exactly?"

Sirius kicked off his shoes and Remus saw that, instead of normal feet, cloven hooves protruded out from his legs. Then he slowly pulled off his shirt, and Remus' mouth dropped open in shock.

"It's… you're… they're…"

He was speechless. For before him, where Sirius used to have a very slight six-pack, hung a set of cow udders.

"This is… it's… I can't…"

"I know. I can't believe it either, but it's happening. And you know why? I felt it start to happen _right_ as I tried to tell James about the Truth or Dare game. We can't tell people about this game Moony. Who knows, something even worse than this could happen!!"

Remus' eyes widened. "The game!! Maybe that can fix this!!"

Sirius put back on his shirt and Remus watched him carefully, making sure that he didn't leave any udders hanging visible. The two boys quickly rushed out of the bathroom and up to the dormitory. They rushed in, slammed the door, and locked it.

Sirius had tucked his newly sprouted tail back into his pants, and he looked normal for the most part, except for the fact that he looked as if he had gained several pounds in the stomach area, thanks to his new set of udders.

Sirius walked over to his hidden stash and pulled out the game. The sphere in the center was glowing bright yellow, and Sirius scowled. "Idiot game."

Remus looked at Sirius seriously. "Well, now we know that we can't tell anyone about this game, ever. Unless we want this to happen again, which I'm pretty sure we don't." Sirius frowned.

"I don't like letting some game control my life. It's stupid. In fact, I'm not going to let it. I'm going to tell whoever I want!!" Sirius marched over to the window in their dorm, opened it, and shouted. "GUESS WHAT!! THERE'S THIS G-MOO!!" Sirius belted out a deafening moo and Remus covered his ears. He watched in horror as Sirius dropped to all fours and his hands slowly changed to hooves. Sirius still resembled a human being, but his arms and legs were now changed so that he could walk on all fours. He also had a cow tail, and udders. Remus could see the shock in his eyes. Sirius looked at Remus.

"Remus, what's going on?" Sirius could still speak English!! Remus looked at him quickly.

"Sirius, _please _don't say anything else about the game to anyone but me. At least we can talk about it." Sirius nodded.

"Remus, we have to figure something out. James and Peter sleep in here too you know, and I think they're going to notice if one of their best friends is a HALF-COW FREAK!!"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Calm down, we're going to figure something out. Now be glad you can still talk, or I'd have to figure this out on my own. So, obviously the reason this is happening is because you tried to tell someone about the game."

"Right. But how does that help?"

"I'm not sure. But I guess, if you got this way from telling, then to go back to normal, you'd have to…"

"Not tell anyone!! Or, at least, convince them that I was going to talk about something else." Sirius was getting excited. He was ready to go back to being a normal, 16-year-old kid. Well, a normal 16-year-old kid who could turn into a dog when he wanted and had a werewolf as a best friend. But still.

"Only one problem. You look like a freak. What are you going to tell James?"

"I'll tell him that… it was a potion gone wrong. He knows I steal potions and stuff. He's seen me before. I'll tell him that I mixed two potions together and this was what happened. I'll say that it should wear off really soon, so that if I change back to normal when I'm talking to him he won't be suspicious."

"Good, good. But what game will you tell him about in place of the Truth or Dare game?"

"I have no idea. Have you got anything?"

"Well, the muggles in my village used to play some kind of game… I think it was called Crazy 10s? Something like that. It was a kind of card game. Just say that I know how to play it and it sounded like fun."

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Open the door for me Remus."

Remus walked over to the door and pulled it open. The two boys—well, one boy and one half cow half boy—walked out of the room, ready to fix the mess they had gotten themselves into.

Needless to say, James had barely even noticed they were gone. He was too entranced in the chess game, analyzing a winning strategy to even notice that Sirius had left. And when Remus pulled him away from the game, he was still too preoccupied to even notice that Sirius could digest grass, or produce nutritious liquid full of calcium and phosphate.

Remus sighed as the two, now-normal boys walked back up the stairs into their dorm. "James was pretty interested in that Insane 9s thing. Maybe we should play it."

Sirius yawned. "Maybe later. I'm beat for now." He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously, snoring loudly.

Remus fell asleep to the sound of Sirius' snores, grinning loudly. He was glad that Sirius was back to normal. He would never have been able to live with himself, knowing that his best friend was unhappy.


	11. Chapter 9B

Sorry it took me so long to put this up!! I took everyone's advice and put both versions up!! However, they have changed somewhat from their original versions, but I hope you enjoy them!! This is the shorter, not as weird version. R&R!! And remember, if you give me Dares, I will try to work them into the story!!

* * *

That night in the commonroom Sirius and James faced off in a match of wizard chess as Remus tried vainly to concentrate on the essay they had due in Potions the next morning. He watched James and Sirius disapprovingly, as neither had even attempted to begin their essay. The boys would be up all night trying to finish their essay before it was due. 

Thinking about being up all night made Remus think of the Truth or Dare game he and Sirius had started. It was having interesting consequences at the expense of James, and Remus felt it was only fair to let him in on the game, to make up for his humiliation and confusion.

Remus caught Sirius' eye and tried to silently show him that he needed to mention the game to James. Sirius rolled his eyes and moved his piece. "Check."

James squinted at the board as Sirius grinned widely, his grin disappearing almost instantly as James made a move. "And that, Padfoot, is checkmate."

Sirius scowled. "I demand a rematch Prongs. I was… distracted." At the word distracted he glanced at Remus, who was still trying to get him to tell James about the game. Sirius sighed as the pieces set themselves up. He watched as James made his first move, then moved his Knight. He began to get immersed in the chess game and forgot all about telling James about the Truth or Dare game. That is, until he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He glanced up to see Remus looking at him exasperatedly. Sirius sighed. "Fine, fine," he muttered to himself.

"So… Prongs."

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Well… what d'you think of games? In general, I mean?"

"Um… they're great. We're playing one right now, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are actually. And about that… there's another game that I think you'd be pretty interested in."

"Really?" James looked up from the chess game, seeming mildly interested in this new game Sirius was going to tell him about.

"Yeah. See, it's a—" Sirius stopped short. His eyes grew wide as his mouth opened and closed silently, like a fish out of water. He clutched his stomach with his hands and he toppled off his seat onto the floor, where he lay motionless.

Remus sat stunned on the couch, and only came to his senses when he saw James leap down to the floor and try to revive Sirius. He joined James next to Sirius and watched as Peter dashed out of the commonroom, presumably to find a teacher. James and Remus were bewildered and had no clue what to do when Lily rushed over.

"What happened?" She sounded breathless. James described what Sirius had acted like right before he collapsed and she nodded briskly. "It sounds like some sort of curse. But he's not breathing, which is bad. I'll try to help." She put her hands on Sirius' face and lowered her lips to his. She took a deep breath and their lips met as she blew air into Sirius' body, trying to revive him. She then put her hands on his chest and pushed three times before repeating the lip 'technique.' Remus and James watched, horrified, as they saw Lily Evans, James' crush since he was a second year, appear to kiss Sirius repeatedly while 'feeling him up' in the chest region. At long last she sat back and watched as Sirius' chest began to rise and fall.

"Good thing my parents taught me mouth-to-mouth." She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and faced James, who was spluttering incoherently.

"What the… how… what were… what?"

She sighed. "It's called Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation. It's a Muggle technique used to get people breathing again once they've stopped. I'm surprised they don't teach it to wizards. And no, I was NOT making out with Sirius Black, and don't you dare think I was." Despite her harsh tone she remained by James' side until Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall rushed in, accompanied by a very frightened-looking Peter.

Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over to Sirius, who was breathing again. She looked him over and then looked at the three Gryffindors kneeling on the floor next to him. "All right, who's the bright young Gryffindor who knew the mouth-to-mouth technique?"

Lily raised her head. "Me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded briskly. "Ah, good girl. Honestly, what's the use of teaching you all these protective spells if you can't even save a person when they're not breathing? Sometimes I think the Muggles have their priorities better arranged than we do…"

She conjured up a stretcher and floated Sirius out of the room after conferring with Professor McGonagall for a few seconds. She left and Remus walked up nervously to McGonagall.

She looked at him almost gently. "Mr. Black is going to be fine, thanks to Miss Evan's valiant efforts. But you are NOT to visit him tonight, under NO CIRCUMSTANCES. Now, I want you all to bed right now, and believe me, I'll know if one of you is sneaking out of bed, cloak or not. Now good night, and you can speak to Mr. Black in the morning."

She marched out of the commonroom, leaving Lily, James, Remus, and Peter even more bewildered than before. After a few seconds Peter walked back to the couch where he had been sitting to finish his homework. James and Remus retired up to their dormitory, after saying a quick goodbye to Lily, and thanking her very much. After they got up to their room James turned to Remus.

"So she knows about the cloak after all, huh?"

Remus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. They had long suspected that McGonagall and Dumbledore had known of the cloak, but had no evidence up until now. But Remus was still too shaken from seeing Sirius lying on the floor, not moving, not breathing to talk much.

"I think… I'd better go to sleep."

James nodded kindly. "Yeah, that was a hard thing we just saw. But they said he'd be okay, thanks to Lily. Lily. Lily…" He climbed into bed muttering her name to himself and Remus crawled over to his bed and closed the curtains around it. However, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts whirled around in his head, keeping him far from the peaceful bliss of dreams. _It was my fault Sirius tried to tell James about the game. It was my fault he almost died. I almost killed Sirius!! I almost killed Sirius!!_ He tossed and turned in bed, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if Sirius had really gotten hurt. _I almost killed him… I almost killed him… I almost… killed… him… I…_

It was pitch black in the room when Remus woke up. Judging by his usual impeccable sense of time it was around midnight. For some reason he felt very awake, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for some time. He opened the curtains around his bed and stopped. There was a cold blue light coming from under Sirius' bed. Remus slowly crept over towards it and reached under the bed. He pulled out the game, and the light grew intensely brighter. He stuffed it under his shirt and felt it's incessant tugging. He knew that he had to find Sirius so they could play tonight. They had seen earlier what the game was capable of if it's rules were not obeyed, and they didn't want to find out what else it could do. Putting on slippers and his bathrobe, Remus slipped out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the commonroom. He looked at the last dying embers of the fire and then at the portrait hole. He could burn this game right now, and rid himself of it. The embers still had enough heat to burn it, and then he and Sirius could live without its horrible influence. But as he moved to toss the game in the fire he felt what felt like a cold hand curling around his abdomen. He heard a whispering behind him but when he spun around there was no one there. Remus looked around the commonroom, wide-eyed, and upon seeing nothing, fled for the portrait hole. He was going to find Sirius and figure out how to destroy this horrible game forever.


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry it took me so long, but in my defense, I had this chapter written looong ago!! But every time I tried to upload it, I couldn't. So, yeah. Anyways. Read it, like it, hate it, whatever. Just leave a review, and PLEASE give me some ideas for new Truths or Dares!! I won't be able to continue the story without them, because I'm starting to run out of ideas.**

* * *

Remus walked briskly along the corridors, headed to the hospital wing. He wasn't happy about breaking the rules, but he knew that he and Sirius had to play the game tonight, or face more horrors.

Surprisingly, there were no teachers patrolling the halls tonight, and though Remus didn't know where they were he was glad he didn't have to duck around corners and hide from angry teachers. This whole ordeal was horrible enough, he didn't want to have to deal with even MORE stress.

Remus was an exceptionally bright boy, and as he walked he contemplated on the game. He didn't want to play it anymore, and he was pretty sure Sirius felt the same way, but he didn't know how to stop it!! He had already thought about burning the game, but even the thought of that had started some kind of evil magic. It was beyond him to comprehend, and he hoped Sirius had some ideas. Actually, come to think of it, he just hoped Sirius was awake.

Remus reached the hospital wing and slowly and quietly entered. He closed the door silently behind him, grateful that it didn't squeak. He crept over to where he knew Sirius would be. As he slipped inside the curtain around the bed Sirius sat up and smiled faintly at Remus.

"What are you doing here Moony?"

Remus sighed and tossed the game on Sirius' bed. "I'm here because of this. Sirius, we have to play. If we don't this could happen all over again. And that would definitely raise suspicions even more."

Sirius nodded. "I know. I was actually going to sneak up to the Commonroom in a few minutes so that we could play. I don't know what it is, Remus, but this game has a hold on us. And what's worse is we don't know the rules. If we could find that out, we could end this for real."

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I know. But we don't know them, and we have no way of finding out, so… what now?"

Sirius looked at Remus. "Now… we play."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys sat crosslegged on Sirius' hospital bed, with a muffling charm cast around them so that they didn't have to worry about Madam Pomfrey.

Remus felt horrible because Madam Pomfrey had made it absolutely clear that he was not supposed to visit Sirius at all tonight, but he had no choice. If he didn't want to end up in the wing with Sirius, he had to do this. He shook these thoughts from his head and focused his concentration on the game.

It was Sirius' turn, and the game had decided to change the rules, again. Now apparently the boys didn't have a choice whether to choose Truth or Dare. The game picked for them, and they had to do it. End of story.

The game had apparently decided that Sirius should be doing a Dare. Remus watched as the words appeared on the orb in the center of the game.

_Strip._

That was all it said. _Strip. _Remus felt a stirring down south, though he assured himself it was just random. But Sirius blanched when he saw the word.

"What?? I have to… _strip?_" Sirius spluttered.

"I guess so. And you and I both know there's no getting around it. I won't look, it's okay."

He turned his back, though some part of him felt a bit disappointed. But surely it wasn't because of that. It had to be because he felt like he was abandoning Sirius. Yes, that was it.

"It's okay. You can turn around now."

Remus turned around purposely slowly, to see a mostly naked Sirius with only a pillow across his lap. Sirius shivered.

"I'm cold."

"Sorry bout that, but there's not a lot you can do."

Sirius pouted. "I know… Fine. Your turn. Go."

Remus sighed, then grinned a bit. "Okay. Let's see… well, I guess it's a Dare then."

The game had already began to form words on it's sphere, and both Remus and Sirius bent in closely to read them.

_PART ONE: Write the names of two people you know on a piece of paper._

"A two-part Dare, huh? Well, I feel sorry for you," Sirius smirked. Remus turned around and scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not the one sitting here naked."

Sirius scowled. "Yeah, I guess you're right… stupid."

Remus smiled slightly, then fished out a piece of paper from one of his pockets. "Okay. Let's see… how about… James. And…"

"Eh, pick someone interesting. Like that new Ravenclaw kid. He's American. I think his name's something like… Jake. Yeah, that's it. It's Jake… um…"

"Owens. It's Jake Owens," Remus finished for him. He wrote it on the paper, then looked up at Sirius.

"Well then. What now?"

"I reckon we should ask the game."

They both bent in close to the orb again, and their faces brushed accidentally. Both of them pulled away, and instinctively put a hand up to their faces.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

The words began to appear again.

_PART TWO: You and another person playing this game must make the two names on the paper fall in love for one week. This must be done in less than twenty-four hours, beginning now._

Remus jolted his head up. "What??! Make James and Jake fall in… LOVE??"

Sirius shook his head. "No way man. You can't do that."

Remus' eyes grew wider. "But I have to. And in less than twenty-four hours, too."

"But you can't make James fall in love with a guy!! He loves Lily, remember?"

Remus corrected Sirius. "I won't make him fall in love. That's impossible with magic. I-meaning _we_-will make him fall in lust with Jake. Totally different thing. Still creepy, but not as horrible. I guess."

"Nice reasoning mate. Glad to see you're okay with it." Sirius rolled his eyes, but he knew Remus was right. They had to do it, and it wasn't real love. And besides, it would be funny to see how James reacted to being gay for a week. This would be interesting…

Remus however, wasn't feeling as confident as he sounded. Whereas Sirius was planning to enjoy seeing James sweat a bit, Remus felt terrible about the whole ordeal. He didn't want James to feel bad, especially if it was HIS fault. He sighed, and his only comfort came when the game's eerie light died out, signaling the end of that night's round.

"Well, I suppose I had better head back up."

Sirius agreed mournfully, and he fell back asleep quickly as Remus headed back up to Gryffindor Tower to put the game back in it's place, and to research up on love spells and love potions for his other, soon-to-be-gay, best friend.

* * *

**So I hope all you James fans don't hate me now. And if you do, it's because you DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY IDEAS FOR DARES!! Yeah, but so review it, and I'll try to write the next chapter and get it up soon, if this website will let me.**


	13. Chapter 11

**I FINALLY got it up!! Celebrate, woo hoo, all that jazz. So, anyways, thanks for all the Truth/Dare ideas, I'll be sure to use a lot of them!! However, the story may soon be taking a somewhat unexpected turn, so... bewaaaaaaaaare. lol. Yeah. Anyways, R&R please!!**

* * *

Remus sat down at his usual spot in the Great Hall for breakfast, across from James and cattycorner from Peter. Sirius had not yet returned from the hospital wing.

Remus was already feeling bad enough about what he had to do to James, and Sirius' absence wasn't helping matters. He began to worry.

_What if after I left he had some sort of spasm? What if there was more to the punishment and he DIED after I left? What if I could have been there to save him? What if Madam Pomfrey had found him naked and thought he had gone mad and locked him up? What if-_

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a jolly Sirius plopping down next to him on the bench. Remus looked over startled out of his musings as Sirius chomped on a biscuit, looking as good as new. So he hadn't died after all. Well that was good. Now he didn't have to administer the potion to James alone.

Remus turned his head to see James staring at Lily with a dreamy expression on his face. Sirius started to snicker next to him. Remus sighed. Sirius was probably imagining how in less than sixteen hours James would be staring at Jake Owens with precisely the same expression on his face.

He finished his bit of toast and looked pointedly at Sirius. "I'm going to head up to the commonroom and get my books a little early, okay? I need to do some uh… last minute studying."

James waved him on absentmindedly, still staring at Lily. "She so obviously wants me. She can't hide her burning passion. I see it reflected in her eyes."

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Yeah right. And erm… I'm going to go with Remus."

He received the same vague reaction that Remus had, and the two boys left the Great Hall as quickly as they could.

"Right. We have to get the ingredients as fast as we can, before classes start so the potion can have time to brew."

"And where do we get those?" Sirius asked.

"The Potions room," Remus said grimly. Professor Slughorn wasn't particularly mean, but he could only imagine what might happen if they were found rummaging through the strictly off-limits-to-students Potions supplies. But they had to do it. For their sake.

Remus and Sirius did not go to the Commonroom at all. Instead they headed straight for the dungeons. They had seen Slughorn up with the rest of the teachers at breakfast, so with any luck he would still be there for quite some time, eating his fill of cherry doughnuts and the like.

The two Marauders stole silently through the dungeons and into the classroom. There was a large shelf where all the ingredients used in class potions were kept, and Remus hoped that everything he needed would be in here. The less risk-taking, the better.

"Alohomora," he whispered, tapping his wand to the lock. It sprang open, and he wrenched the doors open.

He surveyed the ingredients inside the giant shelf.

_Beetle eyes… no. Root of Asphodel, yes!! Powdered oak bark, no. Acromantula venom, no. Powdered unicorn horn, yes. Bat wing, no. Yak fur, no. Jellyfish plasma, no. Essence of murtlap, yes!!_

He grabbed the three ingredients and shoved them towards Sirius, who struggled for a bit before gaining a hold on each bottle.

"Only one thing left for us to steal," Remus said darkly. The potion he had selected required very few ingredients, yet could be customized for one person and one person only. It worked much like a Polyjuice Potion, requiring some of the DNA of the person who the attraction will be towards. Which meant that Remus and Sirius had to get some of Jake's DNA. Preferably hair, but anything would do, really.

The two boys crept as silently as they could out of the classroom, but Sirius halted when he heard a harsh voice swear loudly from inside a nearby room. Remus tugged on his arm to get him moving again, but it was no use.

"That sounds like…" Sirius quietly snuck over and peeked inside the door, Remus reluctantly following suit.

It was Severus Snape. He was hunched over a bubbling cauldron, muttering fiercely. Sirius looked back at Remus, his eyes half pleading. "Oh PLEASE can I just hex him now? I promise I won't do anything _too _bad to him. Please please please?"

Remus shook his head furiously, then jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "We have got to get OUT of here," he hissed. "Slughorn could be back at any minute, and we are carrying three ingredients from the restricted potions cupboard. Now let's GO!!"

With this he dragged Sirius out of the dungeons and all the way up to their dorm. Luckily, none of the potion ingredients had been dropped on the way up.

"Good. Now we have to brew it."

Remus immediately started a small, waterproof fire underneath his battered cauldron, and laid each of the ingredients out so he could see them. "Sirius, could you help me here? The first thing we have to put in the cauldron is the powdered unicorn horn."

"Sure thing Rem," Sirius said. He grabbed the unicorn horn and dumped it into the cauldron. A sweet smell wafted out of it towards their noses, and Remus shrieked. "Sirius, NO!! You added ALL of it!! You can't add that much!!" Frantically he peered into the cauldron, but the powdered horn was already burning fast. "Great. Now I have to alter it so that all the ingredients match that. Just great."

Sirius looked guilty. "Sorry Rem. I wasn't thinking."

"It's… okay Sirius. I'll just make extra. We can throw it out later."

Remus carefully measured each ingredient to fit the new ratio of unicorn horn, and poured them all into the cauldron, then stirred precisely seven times clockwise, then thirteen times counterclockwise.

"That should do it. Now all we have to do is let it simmer for six hours. Then it will be all ready for James, except…"

"Except? Except what Moony?"

"Except… we need a little of Jake's hair," Remus said, while thinking hard.

"Oh great. You should have mentioned this earlier, and I could have grabbed one. But now it's too late. Unless…" Sirius got a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Unless? Unless what, Padfoot?"

"Don't worry about it. You wait here, I'll be back with some hair. Give me fifteen minutes, tops. Okay?"

"Wait, what?" Remus spluttered. He wasn't used to being out of the loop like this with Sirius.

"Just wait here. I'll be back." Sirius sprinted out of the room and down the stairs at top speed, and Remus sat back shaking his head. Crazy. Just crazy. But that was Sirius, and Remus wouldn't have it any other way.

In precisely nine minutes and thirteen seconds Sirius came speeding back into the room, with one golden hair in his hand. Remus placed the hair next to the cauldron for use later.

"Now would you mind explaining what you did to get that hair?" Remus asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know…"

"Sirius, TELL ME!!"

"Not if you ask like that, I won't. I won't tolerate shouting Mr. Lupin," Sirius said in his mock teacher voice. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Will you please tell me how you got the hair?"

"Nope."

"NO??"

"That's what I said, hard of hearing much?"

"How can you… but I… oh never mind." Remus had long since learned that it was useless trying to get information out of Sirius that he didn't want to give up. He resorted to watching the potion bubble, then stood up.

"We don't want to sit here for six hours. And we have classes. Let's go, and fast. If we're late we can always say that we had to run to the hospital wing to barf because we saw Filch dancing with Pince."

"True, true," Sirius said with a smile. "Shall we go then?"

"Let's."

The two boys exited the room side by side, each wrapped up in his own private thoughts about the upcoming night, when they would have to give James his potion.

* * *

**Once again, R&R, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, but no promises, sorry.**


	14. Chapter 12

**I apologize for this taking so long, and yes; I am going to make excuses. But I do know that I should have tried harder to get this up, and in fact I just wrote this chapter five minutes ago after a review from Smiley0531--thanks for kicking me into action, by the way. So nothing much happens in this one, but I would still appreciate ideas for truths and dares from you all considering my previous computer crashed and I no longer have the ones you suggested before. Okay, enjoy!!**

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, and it caught Remus by surprise. Of course, he hadn't been able to completely forget about the dare he and Sirius had to finish, but his classes combined with some intense studying had at least removed it from the center of his mind. But now that darkness had fallen and James had gone up for an early retirement, Remus had no choice but to force himself to think about the act he was about to commit. Of course, it didn't help when Sirius came bounding into the commonroom with a huge grin on his face, ready to give his friend the ultimate prank.

"Will you stop smiling Sirius?" Remus asked irritably. His conscience was nagging him incessently, and he couldn't figure out why it wasn't bothering Sirius as much as it was him. Surely Sirius had a conscience!! Of course, this was the boy who had shamelessly conned Severus Snape into walking headlong into a werewolf's trap.

After reviewing the facts, Remus decided that Sirius had no active conscience.

"Why would I stop smiling?" Sirius countered, still grinning widely. "I'm about to pull the motherload of all pranks on one of my friends, and the best part is I don't even have to do it!! _You _do!!"  
"I hope you know I hate you," Remus grumbled as he closed his textbook and stood slowly. "Well, I suppose we should get this over with." Remus began the long walk to the stairs, dragging his feet every step of the way. Sirius, on the other hand, bounded up the stairs two at a time, and by the time Remus reached their dorm Sirius had already dragged out the flasks of potion Remus had bottled earlier.

"Okay, let's do this thing," Sirius whispered, nodding towards James.

"Wait. First we have to..." Remus trailed off as he rummaged around in his bag before pulling out another small flask, this one filled with a baby blue liquid. He tiptoed over to James' bed and poured it quickly into his open mouth before finally heaving a large sigh of relief and turning back to Sirius. "We're good now."

"What do you mean, we're good _now?_" Sirius asked with a puzzled expression. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever think of anything? To apply the potion to James, we have to have direct skin contact. I _think _that just might have woken him up, don't you? Luckily that sleeping potion I just gave him will take care of that problem, so we don't have to worry about anything except for someone coming in. You took care of that, right?"

"Yup," Sirius said proudly. "I set up Wormtail on a 'date' with Evans. She thinks it's just studying, he thinks it's a real date, we get something to laugh about later. It's all good."

Remus rolled his eyes once again. It seemed like this was becoming a bit of a habit for him. "Okay. Just to be safe, though..." Remus flicked his wand towards the door, where the lock immediately snapped shut. "Good. NOW we don't have anything to worry about at all. We can start."

"Okay, how do we do this?" Sirius grinned. He couldn't wait to see the effect the potion had on James once he woke up.

"Lift up his shirt," Remus commanded.

"What?!"

"Just do it."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to get bossy about it," Sirius whined, pulling James' shirt up to his neck.

"Good. Here, let's start." Remus popped open the cork on the flask and pulled the golden hair out of his pocket. "Now we put this in... and done. Now for the application." Remus watched as the potion turned into a soft silver, and he dipped two fingers into it. Reaching his body across James, he placed his dripping fingers onto James' head. "For the mind, that it may always be on Jake." James murmured in his sleep and twitched slightly.

Sirius, who had been watching silently, let out a slight laugh. "This is so great!! I can't wait to talk to him at breakfast tomorrow!!"

Ignoring Sirius, Remus re-dipped his fingers and set them on James' chest. "For the heart, that it may pine for the company of Jake." Once again, James murmured slightly and fidgeted a little, but was quickly quiet again.

Dipping his fingers for the last time, Remus wiped them on each of James' hands. "For the hands, that they may long for the touch of Jake." James murmured one last time, and Remus watched as all four shining silver spots melted away, leaving nothing to indicate that they had seconds earlier been gleaming on James' skin.

Sirius let out a raucous laugh and whistled. "Well, it sure worked alright!!"

Remus turned to him with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean? How can you tell?"

Nearly rolling with silent laughter, Sirius pointed a single finger towards James, and when Remus turned back he saw the telltale evidence that it had worked; a large, pointed bulge protruding from under James' bedcovers.

"You're right. It worked," Remus said, finally seeing the humor that Sirius was nearly rolling with. "Now let's get all this put away, we don't want anyone to know what we did if that lock were to break or if my sleeping potion would wear off." For once agreeing with Remus, Sirius silently helped him clean up the potion mess and shove it all either under their beds or under the floorboards where Sirius kept the game.

"Now to wait for tomorrow. Let's play."

* * *

**Even if you aren't going to suggest dares, that's okay, at least please review!!**


	15. Chapter 13

**I wrote this chapter in response to all your guys' reviews, not the least of which being Smiley0531's, but don't get used to this. I've had an unusually large muse recently as well as an unusually large freetime, and I've been able to catch up on this, and all the RPG sites I belong to, as well as my real story which is not on the internet. However, I don't doubt that eventually this grace period will run out and we'll be back to blahville. Oh well. Enjoy it while you can!!**

**This chapter's a biggie, by the way.**

* * *

The two boys sat opposite each other on Sirius' bed, the curtains pulled shut and a silence spell added to prevent any inquisitive ears from hearing any potential noises that might be made. After making all the necessary adjustments and making sure that they were not going to be found out, Remus and Sirius were finally ready to begin that night's episode of the horrible game. It immediately began to shine and whirr, and Remus looked up at Sirius with a nervous apprehension. What would the game make them do tonight? Sirius was first, that was a relief. Somewhat.

Sirius peered at the sphere as the light subsided and the whirring slowed to silence. His face remained slack as he read the words, and Remus could detect no difference in his emotion or demeanor, though he was sure whatever it was Sirius was battling over it.

Finally he looked up at Remus. "It says... It says I have to kiss you..." he croaked out. Remus immediately paled and subconsciously slid back away from Sirius and from the game.

"What? You can't!!"

"I know, Rem. I know. But what else can I do?"

"You can... I don't know. But we can't do this," Remus protested weakly. Though his mind fought against it, something deep down inside him tugged at his stomach and his heart, and he knew that no matter how he argued they would end up kissing before the night was over, lest Sirius end up in a horrible condition again.

"Moony, listen. If you don't want to, I can just--"

"No Sirius. I'm okay with it. I know that it's just a dare, and that we can't get out of it either way. I'm... okay. Really." Remus sighed in resignation. He was putting on a good show for Sirius, trying to be strong so that they could get it over with as fast as humanly possible. "But... wait. What does it say _exactly_?"

Sirius pushed the game towards Remus, and he peered down into the sphere. His mind fought the words, trying to twist them into a loophole, but he could find none. Perhaps if he had more time, or if he wasn't under such tremendous pressure... but not now. He swallowed as he read the words over and over again, trying to force himself to accept it. _You must kiss another player full on the mouth, before five minutes time has passed, without any disturbance or alteration._

Biting his lip, he looked up at Sirius through his bangs. He could see no way out of it. "Well... I guess we're screwed," he said, trying to make light of it. Sirius nodded quickly, breaking into a shaky grin.

"Right. It's just a dare, I mean. Nothing special, we're just saving our own skins by doing this. But we have to figure a way out of this as soon as possible, and I mean it."

"Definitely," Remus agreed. "Now, we need to get it over with. Ready?" He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see Sirius lean in, and he folded his hands tightly in his lap. Then he waited.

Finally Sirius spoke. "Alright. Here it comes." Remus waited as he felt the bed beneath him groan and creak, and then he felt something brush his lips. His eyes shot open the instant Sirius' lips touched his, and to his horror he found a slight pressure growing beneath his folded hands. He pressed them harder against his lap, hiding the embarassing random erection he was experiencing. What a time!

In the nanosecond this all occurred, Remus had closed his eyes again and held rigid against the kiss Sirius was planting on him. It seemed to drag out for an eternity, and he could feel the ridges in their lips brushing and crashing as Sirius pressed fully upon him. And then it was over. Sirius pulled back and wiped his mouth, looking everywhere but his friend's face.

"Well... it's done. Time to, er, move on then..." Remus said awkwardly. What had felt like an eternity had in actuality only been an instamatic touching of the lips, a split second tap drawn out into a lifetime of experiences. Sirius nodded, then moved back into his original position on the bed.

"Well... I guess it's your turn Rem. Have fun, it's a bugger," he said solemnly. Remus hoped the happy, carefree Sirius would return soon, as this quiet and embarassed one only further awkwardized the moment.

The game lit up once again, whirring and flashing at an even faster pace, as it seemed to Remus. When it stopped, he bent in to read the words now appearing to him.

_Spell time. Each member of the game must cast this spell on one other member of the game: Tatto Sillaba. Leave in place for one week, the amount of time for the love potion to wear off. Players must be in the nude for the spell to work._

Remus' eyes widened. It knew!! It knew about his love potion he had given James!! Of course, it had assigned the dare, but it had never specified to use a potion. Calming himself slightly, he reasoned that it was probably just an intelligent guess. Then again, once could never be sure with this game.

Pushing the game towards Sirius, Remus spoke. "It says we have to cast this on each other. And... there's more." He waited as Sirius read the dare.

"No problem, I've seen you in the buff before and you've seen me, it all comes with living in the same dorm, right?" Sirius joked. Remus grinned.

"True. So this won't be so bad. Let's get it over with." Stepping out of the curtains he crossed to the other side of the bed where he would be hidden from James' bed and the door to the dorm. He began to pull of his clothes, and pointedly turned away from Sirius when he began to do the same.

Shivering once his clothes lay on the ground all around him, Remus turned to face Sirius, keeping his hands covering the most sensitive area of his body, which hadn't quite recovered from its previous random excitement. The breeze only served to excite it more, and Remus groaned inwardly when he realized that he would have to move his hands in order to cast the spell on Sirius.

Sirius looked Remus up and down and grinned. "Well, let's do this then," he said jovially. Remus sighed in relief. It appeared that Sirius was back to his normal self. He had covered himself with his hands as well, and the two boys stood awkwardly with their wands lying on the ground next to them as the looked down at them, then back up, then at their hands.

"Okay. On the count of three, look down and grab it. Try and cover up as best you can with one hand, k?"

"Right." Remus gulped. He wasn't sure if he could cover with one hand, and he hoped Sirius wouldn't be too disturbed by his present condition.

"One, two, three!"

The two boys bent down and Remus kept his eyes fixed on his wand as he tried, unsuccessfully, to cover himself. He stood back up and pointed his wand at Sirius, only to find Sirius doing the same, covering with one hand.

"Okay. On the count of three again we cast at the same time, then spin around and re-dress. One, two, three. Tatto Sillaba!"

Remus felt a warm wave run up and down his body, after Sirius had cast on him, but instead of spinning immediately he dropped his wand onto a pile of his clothes and began to check himself out, trying to find the results of the spell. He glanced up, only to find Sirius looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Worried, Rem?"

Oddly enough, Remus didn't feel too awkward anymore with Sirius watching him, especially since he was standing completely in the buff himself, and Remus could just as easily look at Sirius. Obviously it wasn't too big of an issue with him, so why should it be with Remus? Still it was difficult to completely relinquish his modest views, and he turned around to pick up his clothes. Sirius did the same, and as they dressed their wands fell and hit the floor and each boy let out a gasp.

Half dressed, Remus spun around to face Sirius with only a shirt on, his pants and boxers still discarded on the floor. "Did you feel that?"

"I did, mate. It's not..."

Each boy grabbed his wand only to feel a similar squeeze on their lower regions. Gaping, Remus put both hands on his wand and squeezed hard, only to hear Sirius gasp in response.

"I _felt _that." He did the same with his wand, and Remus' jaw dropped as he felt Sirius' hands on his own regions.

"No... friggin... way. We're... what?!" Throwing his wand angrily, Remus sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. Sirius let out a yelp as Remus' wand hit the wall and bounced to the ground as he felt the same feeling in his member, but nevertheless he crossed over to Remus and bent down next to him.

"C'mon. It's only for a week, right? We just have to be real, real careful about how we handle our wands."

Nodding slowly, Remus felt a slow, silly grin spread across his face. He had just realized that neither of them were wearing anything other than a half-buttoned shirt, and that both were equally 'excited' due to the shocking touches they had just felt. Standing up, Remus still tried, unsuccessfully, to cover his member with his hands as he put on the rest of his clothes. Sirius didn't even try as he dressed, and both boys crossed over and grabbed their wands, pointedly ignoring the similar grabbing feeling in their pants. Remus kicked the game under the bed and crossed over to his own bed where he hopped in gloomily, pulling the sheets up to his neck. He'd get through it. This was going to be one interesting week, though. Most definitely.

"Night Sirius."

"Night Moony. See you in the morning."

The last thing Remus remembered was feeling a vicious tap on his member, and giving his own wand an equally hard smack to punish Sirius. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**R&R!!**


End file.
